Kim Family Series 2 Special Story :: Friend?
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Temanku ini hanya biola putih kesayanganku.. Special Story about Kyuhyun and Henry. RnR, pliis..


**Kim Family Series 2 Special Story**

_**Friend?**_

**Special choose from special story of Kim Family**

**Requested By Readers**

**Cast :: Henry Lau**

**Genre :: Humor/Friendship**

**Rating :: ~All~  
Summary :: Di dunia ini.. Bagiku hanya biola putih inilah temanku.

* * *

**

Pov :: Henry Lau

.

Unukku, ada beberapa hal yang membuatku sangat.. Ah lebih tepatnya amat sangat menyebalkan. Pindah!

Yupz, dulu sejak kecil aku tinggal di Kanada. Lalu pindah ke Cina. Dan sekarang.. Aku harus pindah ke Korea. Korea selatan tepatnya. Dan itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Aku benci beradaptasi. Aku benci tempat baru. Aku benci semua ini..!

Kenapa appa harus dipindah tugaskan dari kantornya, sih..

Hari pertamaku di Korea.. Ah, Seoul tepatnya..

" Chagiya.. Jalan- jalan gih.. Daripada bengong begitu." Aku melirik ke arah umma yang masuk ke kamar baruku di rumah baru ini. Umma menatapku lembut sambil melirik ke arah biola putihku. " Kalau mau bawa biola itu juga boleh."

" Jangan bercanda Jino-ah.." Appa ikutan masuk ke kamarku. " Kau mau anak kita dibilang pengamen jalanan karena bawa- bawa biola begitu?" Goda appa.

Umma langsung cemberut. " Ya, Jonghyun-ah.. Aku kan hanya mengusulkan. Aku nggak mau Henry mengurung diri begini." Umma kembali menatapku. " Bagaimana? Apa kamu mau keluar?"

Aku menghela nafas. Umma bener juga, sih.. Nggak ada salahnya aku main.

" Ya udah.. Aku mau jalan- jalan. Bisa mati aku kalau berada di kamar terus."

" Lumutan iya."

Kulirik appa yang sudah tertawa geli dengan pandangan sebal. Dan tanpa bicara dengan kedua orang tuaku aku langsung berjalan keluar kamar.

Appa dan umma sangat tahu kalau aku sebenarnya nggak mau pindah ke Seoul. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka juga nggak mau membiarkanku tinggal sendirian di Cina. Yah, meski Cina-Korea itu jaraknya dekat. Tetap aja. Bahaya kalau anak seusiaku tinggal sendiri, begitu kata mereka saat aku membujuk appa dan umma meninggalkanku di Cina.

Sebenarnya tinggal di Seoul itu nggak buruk..

Seoul tempat yang bagus dan indah. Dari hasil yang kucari di internet, Seoul itu kota yang paling ramai di Korea. Bagus lah pokoknya..

Satu hal yang aku tetapkan sebelum menginjakan kaki di Seoul. Aku nggak berniat punya teman. Temanku hanyalah biola putih yang selalu kubawa sejak kecil itu. Cukup hanya biola itu. Aku nggak perduli apa kata orang.. Daripada aku punya teman dan harus meninggalkan mereka lagi seperti dulu?

Ogah!

Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah game centre yang kulewati.

Sudah berapa lama aku jalan? Udah berap blok kulewati? Masa bodoh..

Aku cinta biola.. Aku juga lumayan suka game. Kuputuskan untuk masuk ke game centre yang ramai itu. Hari ini hari minggu, wajar kalau ramai, yaa..

Aku tertuju pada box starcraft yang berada di ujung dan pastinya agak ramai. Ada satu tempat kosong. Yah, mengisi waktu. Nggak papa kalau kuhabiskan beberapa uangku untuk kesenanganku sendiri, kan?

Starcraft juga salah satu game yang kusukai. Meski aku nggak terlalu jago main starcraft, tapi aku suka menghabiskan waktuku main.

" Heyo! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Starcraft.. Aku bisa sampai level lima puluh, lho.. Hebat, kan..

" Heyo! Kau tuli, ya!"

Ah, siapa sih? Marah- marah kayak orang kesetanan. Apa nggak tahu apa dia itu berisik banget. Kalau mau marah- marah diluar aja sono! Bikin konsentrasiku buyar aja. Gimana kalo aku game over?

" Heyo kau muka Cina!"

Eh? Apa dia bilang..? Muka Cina?

Aku langsung menoleh. Kutatap seorang namja yang kelihatannya sih seumuran denganku menatapku kesal dengan bola mata hitamnya. Rambutnya agak kecoklatan dan sedikit ikal. Kulitnya putih dan dia tinggi. Namja ini menatapku.. Truz tadi bilang muka Cina.. Itu artinya dia ngomong sama aku, ya?

" Kau bicara denganku?" Tanyaku ragu.

" Yah emang sama siapa lagi? Ya cuma kamu yang ada disini, dasar Cina."

" Eh, please deh.. Aku ini emang orang Cina tapi nggak sebegitunya kali. Sampe ngatain orang Cina. Dasar autis!"

" Heh? Apa kau bilang? Autis?"

Aku mengangguk. " Iya! Autis!" Tegasku lebih jelas. " Udah sono pergi! Aku lagi sibuk nih!"

Namja itu langsung menarik tanganku. " Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Kau itu menempati tempatku tahu! Aku yang sudah duduk disini sejak tadi! Padahal aku cuma ke toilet sebentar!"

" Ah, bohong! Aku nggak percaya!" Aku kembali menatap layar game box starcraft yang sejak tadi kumainkan.

" Diih.. Nih anak malah main lagi! Sana pergi!"

" Berisik! Siapa suruh tadi ditinggal."

" Kau berani sama Kim Kyuhyun hah?"

Kutatap namja itu kesal. " Aku nggak takut sama siapapun. Siapa kau? Kim Kyuhyun? Oke! Emangnya kau berani sama Henry Lau, eh?" Balasku seketus mungkin. Namja yang namanya Kim Kyuhun ini nyebelin banget sih. Baru aja aku tiba di Seoul, langsung dapet kejadian kayak begini.

Kyuhyun melotot menatapku. Hayo! Dia mau ngajak ribut? Aku berani.

Tapi bukannya nambah nyolot, Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan bersandar di box tempatku bermain. Haha.. Dia menyerah. Bagus.. Dia pasti takut sama aku. Dia itu namja yang cuma berani ngomong aja..

Akhirnya aku bisa tenang…

Aku berhasil melewati level lima puluh! Yay!

Kudengar namja itu tertawa mengejek. " Lima puluh aja bangga.."

Kulirik Kyuhyun bête. Dia masih niat ngajak berantem. " Emangnya kau bisa sampai level berapa?" Tanyaku kesal.

" Dua."

Satu jawaban Kyuhyun membuatku langsung tertawa. Oh God.. Dua? Dua puluh? Yah ampun.. Baru sampe level segitu aja dia udah bangga banget. Malu- maluin aja nih anak..

" Dua ratus.."

Aku diam. Dia bilang apa barusan? Kupingku udah mulai rabun, ya? Ah, stupid Henry! Masa kuping rabun. Tuli kali..

Kyuhyun menyeringai iblis yang jujur aja membuatku langsung merinding melihat senyumannya itu. " Aku ini raja starcraft di tempat ini." Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat itu namja yang bernama Kim Kyuhyun itu langsung beranjak meninggalkanku.

Aku terus menatap namja itu, ia berjalan keluar dari game centre ini.

Dia raja starcraft..? Level dua ratus? Ah, mustahil.. Dia pasti bohong..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari pertama sekolah.. Jadi anak baru deh..

Aku ini masih kelas dua SMP, lho.. Dan aku masuk sebagai siswa baru di pertengahan semester dua. Kelas 2-A, Suju Junior High School.

Setelah bel masuk, Taemin songsaengnim mengajakku ke kelas 2-A itu. Perkenalan sebagai anak baru itu hal yang membuatku malas. Pasti nanti repot deh.. Belom lagi kalau pada tahu aku pindahan dari Cina.

Sekarang, aku sudah berdiri di depan kelas 2-A.

" Annyeong haseyo.. Mulai hari ini akan ada seorang siswa baru di sekolah kita. Nah, Henry-ah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Aku mengangguk setelah Taemin songsaengnim memintaku memperkenalkan diri. " Annyeong. Chonun Henry Lau imnida." Aku membungkuk sebentar dan kembali menatap calon teman- teman sekelasku itu. " Aku dari Cina. Mohon bantuannya."

Dan setelah aku mengucapkan kata Cina.. Suasana kelas langsung heboh..

" Tenang.. Tenang.. Baiklah Henry-ah.. Kau duduk di kursi kosong dibelakang itu."

Aku mengangguk lagi dan berjalan ke kursi yang ditunjuk oleh songsaengnim barusan. Teman sebangkuku itu seorang namja yang sejak tadi menunduk. Kelihatannya dia anak pemurung. Aku langsung duduk dikursiku dan lagi- lagi melirik anak yang menunduk itu. Kedua tangan namja itu terjulur kebawah dan begitu aku melihat apa yang dipegangnya aku langsung shock!

Omona.. Dia main PSP?

" Heyo.. Ini kan jam pelajaran.." Gumamku ragu.

Tadinya aku pikir dia anak yang pemurung yang hobinya nundukin kepala. Eh, ternyata dia malah sibuk main PSP dari tadi. Aku berani bertaruh namja ini pasti nggak kenal aku ini siapa.

Dia nggak memperdulikanku.

" Heyo.." Panggilku lagi.

Namja itu berhenti menekan tombol PSP dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dia langsung menatapku kesal dengan bola mata hitam pekatnya.

Oh my god! Aku kenal siapa namja ini!

Dia itu namja kemarin yang kutemui di game centre! Eh.. Siapa namanya? Cho Kyuhyun..? Ah, iya! Cho Kyuhyun!

" Cho Kyuhyun!" Seruku tertahan begitu namja itu juga melotot menatapku. Tapi begitu aku menyebut namanya dia langsung menggeplak kepalaku. " Adaw! Apaan sih kau!"

" Enak aja ganti- ganti nama orang! Namaku Kim Kyuhyun Cina babbo! Bukan Cho Kyuhyun!" Balasnya sangar.

" Aku juga bukan Cina babbo, anak autis! Aku ini Henry Lau!"

" Bodo amat!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela yang tepat berada di samping kursinya. " Sialan.. Kenapa malah ketemu si Cina ini lagi sih.. Dunia sempit banget!" Kyuhyun menggerutu sendiri tanpa menatapku.

Cih.. Dasar anak nyebelin.. Emangnya aku mau ketemu sama dia lagi? Ogah!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kudengar bel istirahat siang.

Graak. Tanpa bilang apapun, dengan tampang bête si Kyuhyun langsung nyeolong keluar kelas sambil membawa PSP-nya.. Dia memang sangat mencintai game.. Tadinya kupikir dia bohong bilang udah sampai level dua ratus di starcraft.. Tapi kalau nyatanya setiap hari bawa PSP kemana-mana sih aku percaya.

" Ah, Henry-ah.. Kau benar dari Cina?" Tiba- tiba segerombolan yeojya berkumpul mengerumuniku. " Ah, Chonun Sunny imnida." Lanjut yeojya yang kelihatan aegyeo itu.

" Seohyun imnida."

Gadis lain yang berambut lurus panjang ikutan menyerobot. " Im Yoona imnida."

Aiish.. Kumpulan yeojya ini membuatku risih.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. " Mianhae.. Toilet dimana, ya?" Tanyaku spontan.

" Ah.. Ah.. Apa mau diantar Henry-ah?" Kali ini yeojya berambut pirang panjang ikutan menyelak. " Jessica imnida. Kalau mau biar kuantar. Sekolah ini luas, lho.. Nanti nyasar.."

Gods! Masa diantar sama yeojya buat ke toilet namja! That's impossible!

" Ani.. Ani.. Ani!" Jawabku cepat sambil berdiri. " Cukup bilang dimana dan aku nggak perlu diantar!" Tegasku sambil mencoba menyunggingkan senyuman terbaikku.

Keempat yeojya itu langsung jingkrak- jingkrak nggak jelas. Apaan , sih..

" Ah, Henry-ah.. Toilet ada di ujung koridor sebelah kanan."

Aku melirik kearah seorang yeojya yang duduk santai di kursi tak jauh dari tempatku. Hmm.. Harus bilang makasih, kan?

" Ah.. Gomawo.."

" Taehyeon." Potong yeojya itu.

Aku mengangguk. " Oke, gomawo Taehyeon-ah." Aku langsung berlari cepat keluar kelas. Aku harus kabur dari kumpulan yeojya itu. Hii.. Dasar yeojya- yeojya ngak jelas. Untung masih ada yang kalem diantara yeojya itu, jadi aku bisa tenang sedikit.

Yeojya bernama Taehyeon bilang di ujung koridor sebelah kanan, ya?

Dimana?

Hadooh… Aku malas banget! Gini nih kalo jadi anak baru. Ribet!

Kulihat dua orang yeojya yang err.. Cukup cantik pokoknya, lewat disampingku. " Ah, annyeong!" Ucapku cepat.

Dua- duanya menoleh dah tersenyum manis kepadaku. " Nae?" Ucap yeojya satunya yang memiliki mata tegas namun tatapannya lembut. Apa dia anak kelas satu, ya? Habis kecil sekali kelihatannya.

" Aku mau tanya.. Toilet itu_"

" Ya, Cina aneh! Kau menggoda noona- noonaku hah?"

Suara itu otomatis membuatku menoleh kaget. Ya! Karena aku kenal banget suara ini. Meski aku baru beberapa kali mendengarnya. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat si Kyuhyun sudah berlari cepat menghampiriku.

" Kyuhyunnie?" Kudengar salah satu yeojya itu bergumam.

Kyuhyun langsung menatapku. " Hayo! Kau mau menggoda noona- noonaku yang cantik, kan? Jangan macam- macam atau kupukul kau anak baru!" Ancam namja aneh itu sambil menjunjung kepalan tangannya.

" Apaan, sih! Siapa yang gangguin.. Eh? Apa kau bilang? Noona- noonamu?" Aku menatap dua yeojya yang santai itu. " Masa si evil master itu punya noona- noona semanis ini! Oh god! Dunia terlalu kejam!"

" Apa kau bilang!" Kyuhyun menjitak kepalaku.

" Sakit, ooy!"

" Lho.. Aku baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun punya teman.."

Aku menatap yeojya yang kelihatan kalem di sampingku. Baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun punya teman? Apa maksudnya?

" Noona!" Kyuhyun tersentak kesal.

Kedua yeojya itu tertawa. " Habisnya Kyu kan selalu focus dengan PSP aja.. Sekali- kali berteman bagus, lho.. Ah, iya! Hari aku nggak buat bekal. Mian Kyuhyunnie.." Ucap salah satu yeojya itu.

" Nae, gwaenchana Wookie noona." Jawab Kyuhyun. Namja itu menatapku datar. " Lalu, ada urusan apa kau sama noonaku?"

Ah! Aku lupa!

" Aku cuma mau tanya toilet itu dimana.." Jawabku cepat.

" Toilte di ujung lorong ini." Ucap yeojya yang kubilang kalem.

" Gomawo." Jawabku cepat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Aku jadi penasaran dengan yang dikatakan salah satu yeojya tadi tentang Kyuhyun. Jadi selama ini Kyu selalu focus dengan PSP-nya? Pantas aja…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Padahal ini kan hari pertama sekolah.. Tapi rasanya aku lelah banget..

Banyak banget kejadian hari ini.

Kupejamkan mataku saat aku duduk di bus di bagian paling depan dekat pintu keluar. Aku ngantuk banget. Aku mau tidur~

" Heyo. Bagun!" Kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan kulihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingku sambil menatapku ketus. Yah ampun.. Bisa nggak sih aku nggak ketemu namja nyebelin ini?

" Apa?" Tanyaku ketus.

" Udah nyampe Cina tukang tidur." Ucap namja itu sambil berjalan keluar dari pintu.

Udah nyampe apaan sih? Dasar anak aneh..

Pintu bus kembali tertutup. Aku memandangi halte tempat Kyuhyun turun. Eiits! Itu halte tempatku juga!

" Omo! Stop!" Seruku cepat sambil menekan tombol turun. Untungnya sopir busnya nggak marah- marah dan mengerti lalu menurunkanku tak jauh di depan halte bus.

Oh, iya.. Kemarin aku kan bertemu Kyuhyun di game centre di wilayah rumahku juga. Itu artinya rumah kami berada di tempat yang searah, kan? Pantas aja tadi Kyuhyun membangunkanku. Yah, si evil game itu ada kebaikannya juga.

Kulihat Kyuhyun berjalan agak jauh dari tempatku berjalan. Namja itu berjalan sambil menunduk. Aku berani bertaruh dia lagi main PSP. Kurasa PSP itu sama dengan biolaku. Hanya biola itulah temanku. Dan Kyuhyun.. Hanya PSP itulah yang paling dekat dengannya.

" Umma!" Aku langsung berdiri saat kulihat Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri seorang yeojya paruh baya yang berjalan sambil membawa belanjaan. Itu umma Kyuhyun? So beautiful.. Kok nggak mirip sama Kyuhyun?

Kalau kuingat- ingat.. Kedua yeojya yang ternyata noona-nya Kyuhyun itu juga nggak mirpi dengan Kyuhyun.

Yeojya itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, ya? Kyuhyun juga kelihatan manja sama ummanya. Tiba- tiba yeojya itu menoleh kebelakang menatapku. Dia tersenyum sangat ramah.

Sifatnya beda banget sama anaknya.

Aku balas tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan lalu berbelok ke blok lain.

Aku jadi agak penasaran.. Keluarga Kyuhyun itu seperti apa..

Ah, Henry! Kenapa kau jadi memkirkan si menyebalkan itu. Lebih baik sekarang cepat pulan dan bermain biola. Itu bisa membuatmu jauh lebih baik dan lebih ringan, kan? Iya.. Aku mau segera sampai di rumah!

Wait me my violin!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kugesekkan dawai biolaku perlahan.

Alunan lembut biolaku mulai memenuhi kamarku. Aku sudah bermain biola sejak kecil, aku juga pernah memenangkan beberapa kontes untuk para violis selama di Kanada dan di Cina. Appa dan umma bilang aku bisa menjadi violis dunia kalau begini caranya.

" Chagi.. Makan malam.." Kudengar suara umma diluar kamar.

" Aku nanti aja umma! Nggak lapar!" Seruku malas. Aku mau menghabiskan waktuku dengan biola putih kesayanganku dulu. Lagian aku nggak akan mati kalau nggak makan sekali, kan? Kenapa khawatir.

" Henry.." Umma masih memanggilku.

" Ya, umma.. Nanti aja!"

" Henry Lau!" Kali ini suara appa.

" Naaaantiiii!"

Akhirnya umma dan appa berhenti memaksaku. Hehe.. Appa dan umma nggak bisa memaksaku kalau aku sudah bersama biolaku sayang. Hm.. Rencananya satu bulan lagi aku akan mencari tempat les biola yang baus di sekitar sini. Aku nggak mau berhenti les biola hanya karena aku udah nggak di Cina lagi, kan?

Tiba- tiba pikiran tentang Kyuhyun kembali melintas diotakku.

Maniak game yang suka membawa PSP kemana- mana itu sejujurnya berhasil menarik perhatianku. Rasanya ada sesuatu pada diri Kyuhyun yang membuatku penasaran.

Hyaa! Kau gila Henry! Masa kau mikirin namja! Nggak normal!

Aku menghela nafas. Perlahan kubawa biolaku keluar dari kamar. " Aku mau keluar." Ucapku saat berjalan melewati ruang makan. Appa dan umma nggak ada yang melarang. Aku mau ke taman di dekat sini aja. Menenangkan pikiran sambil main biola.

Letak taman ternyata agak jauh. Berjarak tiga blok dari rumahku dan karena aku orang baru, jadi agak susah menemukan taman itu.

Aku duduk di sebuah ayunan dan mulai memainkan kembali biolaku.

Tentram rasanya..

Benar, aku nggak butuh teman. Cukup biola ini aja yang bisa menjadi temanku. Aku benci perpisahan, kalau punya teman itu artinya aku harus rela kehilangan suatu saat nanti. Tapi kalau biola ini, aku kan nggak mungkin kehilangannya.

" Aku kira ada hantu pemain biola. Ternyata kau Cina."

Suara itu membuatku berhenti main biola. Aku menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di ayunan sebelahku sambil memainkan PSP-nya. " Kau..? Kok disini?"

" Emang ada yang ngelarang orang kabur ke taman? Aku malas di rumah. Heechul noona berisik banget nyuruh aku berhenti main PSP. Jadi aku kabur aja." Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa menatapku. " Kau sendiri kenapa main biola disini?"

Aku kembali meletakkan biola di bahuku dan menggesekkan dawainya lagi. " Aku malas di rumah. Aku butuh udara segar."

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam kecil.

Kami hanya diam selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP-nya dan aku sibuk dengan biolaku.

" Yay! Level dua ratus sepuluh!" Seru Kyuhyun.

Aku berhenti bermain biola dan menatap PSP Kyuhyun. " Starcraft?" Tebakku.

Kyuhyun nyengir bangga sambil memperlihatkan layar PSPnya padaku. Benar- benar sampai level dua ratus. " Wow.. Aku aja cuma bisa sampai level lima puluhan." Gumamku takjub melihat skor yang berhasil dikumpulkan Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata sedikit.

Kyuhyun mengangguk bangga. " Kan kubilang.. Aku ini rajanya starcraft, Mochi." Dia tertawa.

" Mochi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Mukamu mirip kue mochi!" Tawanya pecah.

Apa- apaan sih namja ini. Ngeselin banget.

Kyuhyun perlahan mengayun dirinya dan tertawa- tawa kecil. " Aku kira cuma aku orang aneh yang selalu bermain dengan benda mati. Kata Heechul noona aku ini nggak dewasa karena nggak bergaul dengan orang lain. Ternyata ada juga orang yang sama anehnya denganku."

" Aku nggak seaneh kau. Setidaknya biolaku lebih baik dari PSP-mu." Balasku.

Kyuhyun lagi- lagi terkekeh pelan, membuat senyumannya yang menurutku mirip evil itu terlihat jelas. " Yah seenggaknya kita sama, babbo." Namja itu berdiri.

Kami sama?

" Udah ah.. Aku mau pulang.. Sebelum umma khawatir.."

" Kau manja sama umma-mu, ya?" Tanyaku pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatapku datar. " Emang kenapa?"

" Kau nggak mirip sama keluargamu. Jangan- jangan kau bukan anak kandung lagi." Aku terkekeh pelan menggoda Kyuhyun.

Namja itu tersenyum, namun aku bisa melihat ada kesedihan yang terlihat. " Kok tau?" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkanku tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

Eh? Dia bilang apa?

Kok tahu?

Aiish! Jangan- jangan tebakanku benar!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari berikutnya di sekolah..

Semoga hari ini nggak ada masalah lagi..

Semalaman aku mikiran kata- kataku ke Kyuhyun. Kok tau? Berarti ucapanku benar, dong? Kyuhyun bukan anak umma-nya? Berarti dia anak appa-nya? Itu umma tiri begitu? Ah, masa.. Atau jangan- jangan lebih sadis lagi. Kyuhyun bukan anak umma dan appanya.

Pantesan dia nggak mirip!

Berarti omonganku semalam tanpa kusengaja bikin Kyuhyun sakit hati, ya?

Aku melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatap papan tulis tanpa minat. Matanya tertuju pada jam tangannya. Seringaian iblis kembali terlihat. " Istirahat.." Kudengar gumamannya yang langsung membuatku merinding. Dia itu bener- bener kayak evil.

Teng-teng.. Benar! Istirahat.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik PSP-nya dan kabur keluar kelas.

Apa dia nggak pernah bermain dengan siswa lain selain dengan PSP itu? Rasanya nggak mungkin, deh..

Kenapa kau mikirin dia terus!

" Annyeong~" Kudengar suara seorang yeojya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menatap siapa yeojya itu sambil berdoa semoga aja ini bukan kehebohan yeojya- yeojya nggak jelas kemarin. Dan siapa yang kulihat? Seorang noona Kyuhyun –yang bermata tegas tapi lembut itu loh- berdiri menatapku. " Jadi kamu sebangku dengan Kyu, ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Dia kabur keluar kelas.."

Yeojya itu menghela nafas. " Padaha sudah kubilang tunggu aja dikelasnya. Ah, kalau begitu aku boleh nitip sesuatu padamu?"

Aku mengangguk sambil memperhatikan yeojya itu. Kalau dilihat dia memang nggak mirip dengan Kyuhyun, sih.. Ah, tapi dia juga nggak mirip sama umma-nya! Dan.. Yeojya yang satu lagi juga nggak mirip! Aduuh.. Aku jadi keder!

Yeojya itu meletakkan sekotak bekal di mejaku. " Kalau Kyu kembali tolong berikan ini untuknya."

Lagi- lagi aku hanya mengangguk paham.

" Baiklah. Gomawo, Henry-ah.." Yeojya itu langsung berjalan meninggalkanku.

Dia kenal namaku? Apa Kyuhyun yang cerita, ya?

" Wah.. Kau dekat dengan anak- anak keluarga Kim, ya?"

Aku melirik kearah Taehyeon yang duduk tak jauh di dekatku. Yeojya itu tersenyum ramah kepadaku sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya.

" Anak- anak keluarga Kim?"

Taehyeon mengangguk. " Kyuhyun itu si bungsu dari keluarga Kim. Dua kakak eonnienya sudah kelas tiga SMP dan satu eonnie dan satu hyungnya sudah SMA. Hampir semua siswa kenal siapa anak- anak keluarga Kim, lho.."

" Apa mereka terkenal, ya? Mereka pintar? Seram? Atau.."

Taehyeon tertawa. " Kyuhyun itu gamer sejati, lho.. Eonnie yang tadi itu manta ketua klub memasak yang masakannya enak banget. Lalu yang satu lagi itu pintar dan ramah. Tapi bukan karena itu mereka dikenal. Justru karena latar belakang keluarganya.."

Aku diam. " Latar belakang keluarga..?"

Taehyeon mengangguk. " Aku kira kau nggak tahu. Semua anak- anak keluarga Kim itu kan nggak memiliki hubungan darah dengan orang tua mereka. Dengan kata lain, anak angkat."

Aku langsung kaku dan menatap naas kotak bekal diatas mejaku. Ya Tuhan.. Pantes aja mereka semua nggak ada kemiripan satu sama lain. Pantas aja Kyuhyun langsung kelihatan sedih semalam saat aku bilang dia bukan anak kandung. Jadi.. Dia hanya anak angkat.. Nggak kebayang si manusia yang kelihatan sangar itu punya keluarganya rumit.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun kembali ke kelas dan duduk di sebelahku. Ia langsung menatap kearah bekal diatas mejaku dan mengambilnya. " Kok ada kamu, Mochi?"

" Ta-tadi.. Noonamu menitipkannya padaku.." Jawabku gugup.

Kudengar Kyuhyun hanya bergumam ria dan sibuk memakan bekalnya.

Aku cuma bisa melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sekilas- sekilas. Aku terus memikirkan ucapan Taehyeon tadi. Oh God.. Seharusnya kan aku minta maaf sama magnae ini, tapi aku takut. Aku takut si Kyuhyun malah marah karena aku sudah tahu latar belakangnya.

Aiish.. Aku bingung!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kau mau jalan- jalan?" Kutatap umma yang menatapku sambil geleng- geleng. " Kok bawa biola, Henry? Umma kira kamu mau jalan- jalan sama temanmu."

Aku menggeleng pelan. " Biola ini udah cukup jadi temanku, umma." Aku langsung keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sepi. Aku mau ketaman yang semalam aku datangi. Aku butuh pencerahan sekarang…

Kakiku berhenti saat aku melewati sebuah jembatan kecil yang sudah dekat dengan taman. Kutatap arus sungai yang jernih dan pelan itu. Bahkan dasar sungai yang diisi oleh kerikil- kerikil dapat terlihat olehku.

" Heyo, kau!"

Aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Kayaknya sih manggil aku. Habisnya nggak ada orang lain disekitar sini. Kutatap dua namja yang berdiri sambil memandangku kesal. Lho.. Aku salah apa, ya?

" Kau si Cina itu kan?" Tanya namja yang berambut pirang dan matanya sipit banget. " Tuh liat Minho.. Dia ngeselin, kan?"

Namja bermata bulat disebelahnya menatapku sok. Apaan sih?

" Tapi imut juga nih, New.. Pantes aja Jessica langsung deketin dia." Dia terkekeh pelan dan namja sipit disebelahnya langsung memukul bahunya dengan tampang bête. " Ow! Jangan pukul aku Onew! Pukul aja si Cina itu!"

" Kok aku? Apa salahku sih?" Balasku kesal.

" Masih ngga tau lagi! Jessica tuh nolak aku gara- gara katanya dia naksir sama anak baru pindahan dari Cina!"

Aku melongo. " Jessica siapa?" Tanyaku pelan. Lho.. Aku emang nggak ingat siapa yang namanya Jessica. Apa salah satu dari yeojya ngga jelas yang langsung ngerubutin aku itu? Aku nggak ingat nama mereka. Aku cuma ingat nama Taehyeon karena dia membantuku.

" Hyaa! Dia bahkan nggak inget siapa Jessica!" Namja sipit itu langsung berlagak sok histeris dan langsung berlari kearahku. " Sini!" Dia merampas biolaku.

" Heyo! Apa- apaan sih?"

Si sipit menatap biolaku heran. " Kok bawa- bawa biola? Kau ini udah gila, ya?"

Mana ada orang bawa- bawa biola dibilang gila! Namja yang ada disini tuh aneh semua!

" Kembaliin!" Aku langsung meraih tempat biolaku namun si sipit itu langsung menghindar. " Ngajak ribut hah!" Tantangku kesal. Aku nggak suka orang lain nyentuh biolaku. Siapapun dia! Apalagi namja ini.. Huh!

" Kalian ngapain sih?"

Aku langsung membeku dan menoleh. Sang raja starcraft berdiri di ujung jembatan sambil melepaskan tatapan matanya dari PSP ditangannya.

" Woi! Onew! Si Kyuhyun tuh!" Seru namja yang bermata belo.

" Biolaku!" Aku lagi- lagi mau merampas biolaku namun si sipit langsung menghindar dan melempar biolaku ke sungai. " Ambil sono biola jelekmu!" Si sipit langsung kabur dan diikuti si belo.

Aku terpaku sambil menatap ke sungai dengan horror. Biolaku tenggelam. Nggak nganyut, sih.. Tapi tenggelam? Oh tenggelam! TENGGELAM! TENG-GEL-LAM!

" Babbo! Kenapa malah bengong Cina edan!"

Aku langsung terlonjak saat kudengar Kyuhyun berseru dan langsung berlari kearah sungai. Kyuhyun.. Dia mau ngambil biolaku? Tanganku gemetar.. Kenapa gemetar? Rasanya aku mau nangis ngeliat biola kesayanganku itu tenggelam.

Kulihat Kyuhyun berjalan melawan arus tanpa menggulung celana atau membuka sepatunya. Dia langsung memasukkan tangannya kedalam air dan langsung mengangkat biolaku yang sebenarnya ada di dalam sarungnya. Tapi tetep aja pasti biola itu udah rusak. Basah..

Kyuhyun kembali keatas jembatan dan menyerahkan biola itu padaku. Dengan gemetar kuambil biolaku yang basah kuyup. Biolaku..

" Babbo! Kenapa malah diam aja! Biola itu kan temanmu! Bukannya langsung ngejar Onew sama Minho kamu malah bengong kayak orang babbo. Kalau PSP-ku yang dilempar begitu, aku nggak akan nyelametin PSP-ku dulu. Tapi aku hajar dulu dua anak rese itu!"

Aku nggak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Mataku tetap tertuju pada biolaku yang nggak berani kulihat dalamnya. Perlahan kurasakan sesuatu mengalir dari mataku. Aku menangis..

" Ah.. Udahlah.. Jangan nangis.. Biola kalau basah masih bisa dibenerin nggak sih?"

Aku menggeleng. " Se-sekalipun masih bisa dimainkan.. Pasti beda.."

" Kau punya biola lainnya?"

Aku menggeleng lagi sambil menghapus air mataku. " Aku udah bersama biolaku sejak kecil. Aku juga nggak punya biola lain." Isakku tertahan. Tapi sekarang biolaku..

Kudengar Kyuhyun menghela nafas. " Udah deh.. Kalau kau mau aku akan membantumu bicara sama orang tuamu biar membelikanmu biola yang baru. Kau mau?"

Kali ini aku mengangguk. Dan Kyuhyun langsung mendorongku berjalan meninggalkan jembatan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kyuuu!" Seruku saat kulihat sosok Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju halte bus. Namja itu langsung menoleh dan tersenyum kecil kearahku. Aku berlari mengejarnya. " Kyu! Gomawo yang kemarin, yaa.. Tadi pagi appa bilang akan membelikanku biola baru secepatnya yang sangat mirip dengan biolaku yang lama." Jelasku.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Kemarin Kyuhyun ikut ke rumah dan membantuku menjelaskan semuanya pada umma. Umma nggak marah dan berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun.

Malamnya umma bilang untunglah kalau aku sekarang sudah punya teman.

Teman..?

" Bagus deh.. Jadi kau nggak usah nangis lagi. Yah, jujur aku sih suka sama permainan biolamu. Hehe.." Kyuhyun nyengir dan kembali memainkan PSP-nya.

" Oh iya.. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun langsung diam dan berdiri mematung. " Kau pasti mau tanya soal keluargaku?"

Aku diam menatap namja itu. " Kok tau?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. " Aku dengar waktu kau ngobrol sama Taehyeon." Dia kembali nyengir santai.

" Mianhae.. Aku nggak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu malam itu.."

Kyuhyun lagi- lagi tertawa. " Gwaenchana. Lalu.. Apa kau merasa canggung?"

Aku langsung menggeleng. " Sama sekali nggak. Memang kenapa kalau ternyata kau bukan anak kandung di keluargamu. Nggak ada salahnya kalau keluargamu sedikti berbeda. Menurutku bagaimanapun bentuknya, keluarga yah tetap keluarga. Sama kayak biolaku. Bagaimapun bentuknya.. Meski dia benda mati.. Teman tetaplah teman, kan?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatiku dan menepuk pundakku sambil tersenyum serius. " Kau sepikiran denganku. Buatku PSP itu juga sama. Apapun bentuknya, dia itu teman yang berharga."

" Lalu.."

" Hmm?"

Kutatap Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan kepalanku kehadapannya. " Apa itu artinya kita bisa berteman?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas dan menarahkan kepalan tangannya kekepalan tanganku. " Boleh juga aku berteman sama kamu, Cina."

" Berhenti memanggilku Cina!"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

Yah.. Setidaknya kalau punya teman.. Asal dia mengerti bagaimana dirimu, dan meski hanya ada satu di dunia itu cukup. Aku nggak butuh banyak teman kalau mereka nggak paham akan diriku yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun temanku.. Dan itu cukup buatku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hooi!"

Aku menoleh saat suara itu memanggilku. Kualihkan tatapanku dari ponselku kearah sosok Kyuhyun yang berlari kearahku. Hari ini kok tuh orang kelihatan lebih rapih? Berani taruhan, nanti pasti dia mau kencan sama Sungmin noona.

Kyuhyun nyengir. " Mochi! Tebak aku punya berita bagus apa?"

Aku mendelikkan mataku berusaha menatap raut wajahnya. " Kau diizinkan melihara kucing? Atau kau dapat kaset game langka abad dua puluh?" Tebakku asal dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun menggeplak kepalaku.

" Dasar babbo! Serius!"

" Yah mana aku tau! Tinggal cerita aja repot!"

Kyuhyun langsung cemberut tapi detik berikutnya namja itu langsung tersenyum girang. " Heechul noona akan segera punya anak! Aku akan punya keponakkan! Iyeey!" Kyuhyun langsung mengelus- elus kepalaku girang.

" Apaan sih!" Aku mengelak. " Eh, beneran? Wow.. Aku bakal jadi paman, dong!"

Kyuhyun langsung menjitakku lagi. " Yang punya keponakan siapa, yang ngarep jadi paman siapa.." Balasnya.

Aku cuma meringis. Saat ini aku dan Kyuhyun sudah kelas dua SMA. Hampir empat tahun sudah kami berteman. Dan aku nggak pernah menyesal berteman dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus kedepan. " Semalam.. Masa aku mimpi saat dimana biola putihmu itu tenggelam." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Aku langsung kaget. " Lho? Aku mimpi saat dimana kita bertemu di game centre dulu."

Kyuhyun menatapku kaget. " Ada apa yaa? Kok tumben.."

" Mungkin sesuatu yang bagus akan terjadi, Kyu.."

" Henry Lau punya pacar!" Seru Kyuhyun asal.

" Hoi! Magnae aneh! Jangan tereak semabarangan!" Kutendang kaki Kyuhyun dan langsung kabur meninggalkan magnae itu menuju halte hus yang udah kelihatan.

" Dasar mochi Cina!" Kudengar seruan sangar Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya tertawa tanpa menatap kebelakang. Aku senang dengan semuanya.. Seperti yang aku bilang dulu. Teman satu aja cukup, asal dia bisa memahamiku apa adanya. Dan buatku, Kyuhyunlah satu- satunya temanku yang bisa memahamiku. Dia itu sahabatku..

.

~Special story is End~

.

* * *

.

Nah… Good bye Kim Family..

Gimana nih special story-nya? Nggak bagus kah? Mian kalau begitu~ T^T

Hmm.. Berhubung banyak yang minta HaeHyun dan ZhouWook.. Apa lebih baik emang kedua story itu aku buat aja, yaa? Berarti Kim Family series 2 punya tiga special story, dong.. Maruk amat, yaa. Hhaha

Ah! Buat Kim Family 3.. Aku cuma bercanda, koq.. Aku nggak sangup buatnya.. Kenapa? Karena aku nggak sanggup ngebayangin appa dan umma jadi tua karena udah empat puluh tahun keatas.. kkkkk

* * *

**Oke! Balesan Review!**

**Lanlopumin** :: Yaay! Dapet jempol gratis! *ngambil jempol lanlopumin* bisa dimusiumkan di museum jempol, nih.. (?) hhehe

**Icha** :: Bagus? Gomawo~ hhehe.. soal KFS (singkatan by melchaaa) 3, hmm.. liat diatas. :D

**Chiuzuka Arahime** :: Woow! Akhirnya ripiuw disini! Gomawo! *hugs* kekeke.. Makasih atas saran kamu.. Aku terima banget! Pokoknya makasih.. Tapi.. Mian aq ngg bisa menjalankannya, aq udah kebiasaan nulis dlam format begini (novel ataupun fict), jadi susah dirubah.. hhuhu.. gomenasai~

**Farizu** :: Gomawo~ :D kim 3.. hmmm… HaeHyuk.. Tunggu yaa.. klo aq mood ntar aq buat, deh.. *ditabok*

**LittleLiappe** :: Hhehe.. Nih Friendnya.. Suka? Kalau jelek mian banget, yaa..

**gySiKyuMin **:: klo kebanyakan season ntar aq dibilang nandingin cinta pitri.. ntar aq dibantai indosiar.. huuu.. takuut.. #plakk

**Phila Sungie** :: YeWook nikah.. Kira- kira saat itu umur umma-appa berapa, yaa? Hmmm.. Nggak sanggup bayanginnya! X(

**Ciel Ferdinand** :: Unnie.. Aq nggak sanggup ah nandingin cinta pitri.. hhehe

**Arisa Adachi** :: Hmm.. Aku akan konfimr ke mama Heechul.. Eh! Katanya usul ngg diterima! *author disumpel#bawel*

**WhiteViolin **:: Omona.. Ini Friend dengan full Mochi.. Baguskah? Kalau nggak yah mohon maaf ajja yang segede- gedenya.. hhehe

**WhiteCat Shii** :: Aq udah mikirin beberapa series.. Tapi aku kangen sama yaoi dan one shoot/ two shoot fiction.. hhehe.. Jadi series lainnya nggk tw kapan lagi.. :D

**Keyra **:: Key mw nikah? Undang aq, yaa~ #plakk hhehe

**Cho Seo Ryun** :: Siip.. Usul diterima.. Emang ada rencana buat series lainnya.. Tapi tunggu aja deh.. hhehe

**Kyuminnielover** :: Heechul setia kooq~~ iya kan mama chullie? (heechul :: *manggut2 sambil ngambil granat* lo mw nudub gue selingkuh hah?) XD

**Kanna Ayasaki** :: Aq juga iri sama Chullie.. Aq mau jadi istrinya Hankyung! #plakk (sungie dikemanain? Masih di hati laah~)

**Cajungsoo **:: Aq juga akan merindukan unnie! (kim family : ooy, author! Yg dirinduin tuh kita kale!) hhehe

**Maki Kisaragi** :: Lanjuut! Mentok! Kepentok! Sakit! #apasih hhehe.. RnR lagi Maki-chan~

**Unykyuminmin** :: Hmm.. kamu mw HaeHyuk.. Aq ngg mw ngecewain readers.. Smoga HaeHyuk akan aku buat, yaa.. Doakan! Hhehe

**Cloudyue291 **:: Yaah.. Kim 3? Lyat keterangan diatas.. hhehe.. gmna klo yue-chan aja yg bayangin saat yewook meritnya? Hhehe

**Ichigo **:: *hugs back* makasih.. makasih.. makasih.. Lop yuu…~ #plakk

**Gimo Michiko** :: Yaah.. Ketahuan klo dapet idenya dari gaul. Waktu baca ttg namsan tower aq langsung kepikiran. Bikin adegan romance ah.. Aaah! Aku jga punya poster jumbo Sungie! XD

**Min Hyorin** :: Hangeng ge itu gerak cepat.. Biar si chullie kagak kabur ke namja lain katanya.. #plakk (nggak nyambung)

**Rui Arisawa** :: Aq juga akan jadi ahjumma! *dtendang kim family* XD nih Friend? Duluan yg publish.. hhehe

**Aokikumiko** :: yah.. Ao-han telat daptar. Formulirnya udah abis kata HanChul.. kkkk

**ELFishyShfly** :: Nih Friend?, klo yg lain. Uummm…. *mikir* *ditendan kelamaan mikir*

**Chacha Heenim** :: Anaknya aq ngg puny aide siapa yg kena jatah itu.. Hhehe.. KFS 3? Hmmm.. Entahlah.. hhuhu

**Kim Rye Na** :: Kim Famil 3-4-5-6-~.. Yaah.. Ntar cinta pitri kalah gimana? Aq dibantai indosiar nanti.. hhehe

**EriKYU **:: Aq diajarin Wookie cara ngaduk2 perasaan orang.. Katanya sama kaya ngaduk adonan (?).. hhehe

**Lee Hye Rin** :: Nih Friend?.. Aq juga suka adegan itu~~ :D

**Miky Elthera Uchiha** :: Namanya thena.. *dilempar sendal* kkkk.. Love is Sweet.. Hmmm…

**K.r.y** :: KF 3.. Hmm… *author kebanyakan mikir* gkgkgk

**Ika UzumakiTeukieHyukkie** :: Aku juga mw punya kluarga kya gini.. Tapi yg skarang cukuplah.. hhehe.. woow.. beneran klo ratingnya akan tinggi? Apalagi klo y main suju smua.. kkk

**FaraDN** :: KFS 3.. Liat aja alesan diatas.. hhehe

**Kuchiki Hirata** :: Aq 19yo. Kamu lebih muda? Klo iya.. Silahkan panggil eonnie.. dan cukup thena buat nama depannya.. hhehe..

**Mellchaaa **:: Hoyooo… Kyu emng klo ngomong suka sesumbar.. *ditembak sparkyu* *thena mati*

**Sulli Otter** :: Klo lahir kta tumpengan bareng-bareng unnie.. kkk

**Pipit-SungminniElfishy** :: Hmm.. Emang si magnae yg diotaknya pertama game, kedua baru umin.. hhehe

**Firah **:: Kyu! Emang enak dikatain tua! Makanya jngan childis! Hhaha.. *ditendang kyuhyun*

**Kimzie Aizawa** :: Hhaha.. klo smuanya mpe merit.. kasian umma-appa.. coz peran mereka berarti smakin tua.. kkk

* * *

**Buat yg review di chapter 1 (yang aq bales di atas nggak aku bales lagi di sini)::**

**Sapphire Pearls** :: Baca chappie dua, yaa.. Ini jadinya friend?.. mian, kania-chan~ tapi klo mau HaeHyuk.. Hmmm..

**Mentari Lacamara** :: Dua tahun dalam cerita itu cuma satu atau dua enter.. Singkat.. Sabar Heenim.. baca chap dua, yaa.. hhehe

**Jongwooniesj-wife** :: Kebagian chap coz mereka penutupnya unnie.. Unnie! Baca chap duanya klo ngg aku tarik yesung dari unnie!

**CuraQnDC10** :: Yupz.. tergantung mood.. Baca chap dua, yaa..

**Patrescia** :: Love is Swett.. Hmm.. Baca dulu chap dua sama special story ini yaa.. hhehe

**Ayako Minatsuki** :: Yaah.. Mian aya-chan.. Tapi klo aya tetp mw pake namsan kan ngg masalah, yaa.. hhehe gomawo fave-nya.. baca chap duanya yaa..

**Hyukkie Akira** :: Ah.. Aq bales ripiuw kmu di chap satu.. Intinya.. ripiuw kamu fia KFC udah aq bales.. hhehe

**Kyuminbee** :: Baca chap duanya, yaa.. sma fict yg ini.. :D

**Ara-chan** :: Baa chap dua ara-chan.. Truz liat crta yg ini yaa.. hhehe

**Just R** :: Nomor 2? Friend? Ini dia.. Baca chap dua kan.. hhehe

**Senri94** :: Kenapa silent reader? T^T.. Pertama-tama bca chap dua dan yg ini, yaa.. hhehe

.

Ah.. Cape.. Akhirnya selesai bales smua.. GOMAWO all.. *bow ampe kejedot tembok*

Sakit, nyooo… T^T

Hhehe.. Klo ada typos mian, yaa.. Aku nggak baca ulang saking pegelnya.. hhoho

Oke.. Ngga usah banyak ngomong krena dari tadi udh banyak omong..

REVIEW all!

SEMUA yg abaca HARUS review, yaa.. pliiss~


End file.
